Be Still-You're Safe
by moridash
Summary: One shot of Klaroline. Klaus saves Caroline, she knows her feelings but she is being stubborn. But how stubborn is miss mystic falls, and after being tortured, AGAIN. How long can she keep up her little act?


_**Hope you guys enjoy it, please comment at the bottom with your thoughts-by the way I'm sorry if I got their characters a little wrong. Any questions, let me know.**_

_**now :) enjoy**_

* * *

_**klaroline**_

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted at the top of his lungs, not too far in the distance did he hear her scream his name in reply. He sped through the dark forest, only to find himself running into and colliding with kol, as they fell to their ground Elijah and Rebekah stood in front of them. "What are you all doing here?" Klaus asked in an angry tone, Caroline needed him and here he was chit chatting with his meddlesome siblings. "we're here to help you nik" Rebekah said calmly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "we will get Caroline back and we will destroy whoever took her, trust us" she added. Klaus looked her in the eye and saw there were no lies, no deception, and no catches. His family was here to help him, even when he did not deserve them. "Let's go" he replied as Rebekah gave him a confident smile.

Rebekah, Elijah and kol followed Klaus as they descended down some steep steps that led to a nearby underground chamber, they could hear some occasional screams that Klaus knew to be Caroline's. the reached a dark room, they looked around, there was nothing in the room, as far as they could tell, even without much light, the originals eye sight made up for the darkness that consumed the room. Kol whistled then shouted, "hello!? Anyone here? Four very pissed off originals here!" Rebekah and Elijah shot him a look as the screams stopped abruptly. Klaus's eyes glowed yellow and the veins under his eyes appeared. "If you come out now! I promise I will not hunt down everyone you care for!" Klaus challenged as his siblings continued to glance around the room, a bit put off by what could be in the shadows.

Klaus's face reverted back when five shapes appeared in front of them, hidden by the shadows yet their figures were visible. Klaus could tell there were two werewolves, two vampires and a witch in front of him, he let a tiny hint of a smirk as he cheerfully spoke up, "I lied by the way". His face hardened, he was now ready to kill all that got in his way. "Why have you come here?" the centre figure spoke, the witch. Klaus glared at the figure and spoke, grinding his teeth as he tried to control the rising anger in him, he was shocked that she dare ask such a question.

"You took someone precious from me, and hurt her, signing your death warrants in the process. I want her back witch!" he snarled as he grew tired of talking, Caroline needed him. The witch stepped forward, along with the shapes. "I am doing her a kindness by saving her from you. Creatures like you don't have feelings, that is why I enjoyed torturing her, she was strong at the start, but she is almost broken now, bless her, I have never had so much fun" the witch teased, causing Klaus to growl as he felt his fangs ache to come out.

Rebekah and her two brothers also snarled slightly, Caroline was important to them as well, she hadn't just changed their brother, she had brought out their humanity in them, she had become one of the family. Klaus couldn't hold back any longer, he stepped forward, causing the first werewolf to jump at him; she was a medium height with short brown hair, deep brown eyes and deep features. Klaus sidestepped, he reached forward and snapped her neck as easily as a child snapping a flimsy twig. Kol and Rebekah smiled as the body dropped to the floor... "That's nothing; you don't stand a chance, especially with us all here." Klaus explained as he smirked at the thought of killing her. "I will take you all down easily, and then I will be known and feared throughout the world." Klaus chuckled. "No love, you will be dead" he corrected her, he would make sure he enjoyed this...Elijah grabbed his brothers shoulder, "wait, if you hate us and werewolves so much why do you keep such company?" he asked. "Ahhh Elijah, I have spelled them to do my bidding, like you and your hybrids Klaus, they belong to me." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes well you will be dead soon so you might want to start saying goodbye." The witch stepped back as her werewolf and vampires attacked the originals.

Kol grabbed the first vampire, a young black haired boy and snapped his neck. Klaus tore the heart from the second werewolf, a boy who greatly resembled the girl on the floor, maybe they were siblings?" Klaus shook his head and smiled slightly, he didn't care. Rebekah ripped the second vampire in half quicker than a blink of the eye. "Your pathetic defences are gone witch!" Klaus yelled. "Now why don't you tell me where you're keeping Caroline" Klaus growled, kol Rebekah and Elijah moved closer, Elijah was behind the line that was Klaus, kol and Rebekah. The witch started to chant as a ring of fire surrounded them. "Really?" fire? You're going to have to do better than that!" Klaus laughed. The witch made the fire higher. The witch stepped forward and smiled. Her skin was dark brown, same as her long hair and eyes, yet when she spoke her eyes turned black. "I will destroy you all! Then I will be feared and praised throughout the whole world!" Klaus rolled his eyes and stepped through the fire, patting down the fire on his arm Klaus grinned as his siblings joined him, all patting down the fire on their clothes. "I'm feared throughout the world love, it isn't all it's cracked up to be" she raised her arms high. "Time to die witch, any last words?" Klaus asked with a devilish grin.

He was going to enjoy this, most would think it wrong and physcotic but he was going to relish in getting his revenge. The witch started to chant, everyone except Klaus dropped to the ground, barley able to move. The witch was powerful there was no doubt about it, but Klaus was the most powerful creature on the planet, mix that with the need to protect and save Caroline and he was unstoppable. Klaus snarled and slammed her into the wall, making a few minor cracks in the wall; he slammed her again and knocked her out. Causing his siblings to return to normal. "Stay here, I'm going to find Caroline" he growled as he walked into the darkness from where the witch had come from. "Nik!" Rebekah shouted. Klaus turned and caught a box of matches and a wooden stake. Klaus smiled and nodded his head slightly at Rebekah before lighting a match and setting the top of the stake on fire. He saw, after trudging through the darkness for about 3 minutes, that there was a small door. Klaus stilled as hear the moving of chains and the sound of someone crying, a single thought sprung into Klaus's mind before he could move. 'Caroline'.

"Caroline?" Klaus called out softly as he hunched down trying not to hit his head on the almost completely caved in roof. "Caroline?" he called again as his eyes swept across the room. He could make out a shape. His eyes quickly adjusted as he saw Caroline slumped against the wall, her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. "Caroline" he breathed as he took in her battered form, she was still the most dazzling creature he had ever seen, and she was and would always be his Caroline. He rushed forward to help her, there was blood all over her, Klaus saw there were five sodden bullets lodged in her stomach, Klaus could smell they had been soaked in vervain. "Caroline wake up" Klaus murmured as he ripped the shackles from her ankles, trying to not hurt her."hmmmm" she groaned as she let her eyes open slowly, she could make out a figure in front of her, last time someone had been there she had been stabbed repeatedly, "no no please no please!" she screamed. Klaus covered her mouth with his hand as he lent in and whispered in her ear. "Shhhh its ok love, I'm here, its ok, your safe" she tried to sit up but the bullets caused her to slump back down lower and cry out. Caroline knew that voice, her eyes finally adjusted and she saw Klaus in front of her, he looked like he had not rested or fed, yet somehow he still looked handsome and perfect.

"Klaus" she managed as he ripped the shackles from her wrists. "It's ok love, I'm here, you're safe." He whispered smoothly. Klaus sat her up, half against the wall half against him, like when Tyler had bit her and he had cured her. He placed his wrist in front of her. "Drink Caroline, please". Caroline opened her eyes to see he was offering his wrist for her to feed on. "I…I can't…your blood…" Caroline spluttered, she felt like she was dying, she had never felt this intensity of pain before. Klaus shifted so he could hold her fully, he lent in so his nose was almost touching Caroline's, her eyes were wide and hollow, the usual light in her eyes was almost gone. She looked up at him, searching his eyes Klaus hated how he felt for her, the warmth she bought out in him, he watched as her eyes took in his face. "Caroline please, just a little bit" he pleaded, Caroline heard the urgency in his voice, if he weren't Klaus she almost thought he might cry. He placed his wrist in front of her again. Caroline hesitated but Klaus gave her a little nod, she tried to be gentle as she bit into his wrist, the blood filling her mouth.

It was sweet and succulent, other blood couldn't compare to his. Caroline almost immediately pulled away. She had more than enough to heal her and keep her alive till she got home. Klaus was shocked by how little she took, his wrist healed in a matter of seconds. Caroline instantly looked healthier and brighter, the light in her eyes had returned, but it wasn't as bright as usual. Klaus noticed the bullets were still lodged in her; she couldn't heal fully until they came out. Klaus bowed his head and Caroline gritted her teeth. "Do it" she cried as she prepared for the pain. Klaus didn't want to but he knew he had to. "This is going to hurt love" Caroline nodded and gritted her teeth harder. Klaus swallowed and stuck his fingers into her stomach; he quickly pushed the bullets out from the inside. He wiped his hand on the wall then held her close as she healed. "Caroline I'm so sorry I had to do that...I promise you no more harm will come to you." Caroline gazed into his eyes. He stood and held her bridal style as she was healing from her ordeal. "Promise?" she whispered, Klaus's heart broke to see her like this. "I give you my word" he replied softly and gently. Caroline smiled weakly and tried not to cry but Klaus was ahead of her. He pulled her in tightly so her face was against his chest. "Let it out love, let it out, its ok sweetheart I'm here."

Caroline couldn't help but break down as the tears fell and soaked his grey Henley. Caroline fell into a deep slumber as her body had gone into temporal shut down to recover and heal. Klaus held her tight and close as he reached his siblings, Rebekah, Elijah and kol all stood near the witch's body. Rebekah rushed over to Klaus, she peered at Caroline like you would to a new born baby being shown to a waiting family. "Will she be ok?" Rebekah asked with a hint of worry to her voice. She had grown slightly attached to Caroline, her only friend. Kol and Elijah looked at Klaus as he looked down at Caroline. "She will be fine" Klaus assured Rebekah as he noticed Caroline's eyes flicker but then relax. 'She is always so beautiful' Klaus thought as she nestled into Klaus chest, Rebekah smiled then turned to kol and Elijah. "Let's grab the witch, we don't want her waking up while were getting her home" Rebekah barked as she moved closer, "kol you get her" kol pulled a face and stepped back and held his hands up. "What! Why me!?" he yelled as Elijah walked over to Klaus who was watching Caroline shift, Klaus pulled her in closer and looked up as Elijah smirked at him as he stood next them, he looked over at Caroline who was so deep in slumber her breaths were barely noticeable. "What?" Klaus asked gently as Elijah smirked at him. "You really do care don't you brother? After all your talk of no feelings. Here you are, for none less than a blonde baby vampire." Elijah smiled as he saw Klaus's jaw clench. "Watch your tongue brother" Klaus growled, he winced slightly as Caroline moved a little at the sound. "You're good with witches! You have always liked them!" Rebekah claimed as she started to walk up the steps, Elijah close behind leaving kol and Klaus to carry their loads. "Swap brother?" kol asked playfully with a smirk on his face. Klaus gave a small evil grin, then it disappeared as he spoke, "no, we all know how you would end up" kol pouted as he picked the witch up in the same style as Klaus was carrying Caroline.

"We didn't say you had to carry her, you could have dragged her" Rebekah teased as they made their way out of the woods to Klaus's black SUV. "We thought it would be nicer to drive then walk all the way back" Elijah explained as Klaus looked confused as to why his car was parked in front of the woods. Which was an hour and a half drive away from mystic falls. Klaus sat in the back with her while kol stayed with the witch in the back area witch acted as a trunk also. Elijah drove while Rebekah texted matt. "bekah could you not text right now its disrespectful" Elijah scolded, trying to appease to Klaus as he looked worried for Caroline, who was lying down asleep, her head on his leg. "Oh. Sorry" she mumbled. "I was just telling matt to tell everyone else we would be back by tomorrow lunch." She explained, Klaus frowned. "Why? What's it to them?" he asked as he stroked Caroline's hair.

Rebekah breathed deeply as she saw Matts reply. "They want to know why we have just skipped town at the same time Caroline disappeared." Elijah grinned as he imagined the jokes Damon would make. "So they think we took her?" he growled, his hand protectively but softly grabbed Caroline's shoulder, thankfully she stayed asleep, which was starting to worry Klaus. Kol chuckled as he slammed the witches head against the wall of the car as she began to wake. "Let's just focus on getting home brother" kol said calmly as he squeezed through the gap between the trunk and the back area where Klaus and Caroline were. Kol tumbled forward as he managed to get out of the trunk; Klaus grabbed him by his shirt and held him there in a vice like grip. He just realised that he would have landed on Caroline.

"Be more careful would you?" Klaus growled. Rebekah and Elijah smiled at each other. They had never seen their brother like this. He wasn't normal evil Nicklaus anymore, he was nik, their brother who had a heart, and it turns out that one particular blonde baby vamp had seen his good side, and then claimed it. They didn't know how things were exactly with Caroline and Klaus, but they were never going to interfere, they happened to like not being stuck in coffins.

After a good rest, Elijah woke his siblings, he had kept driving as he had not been fighting he did not need the rest, plus he wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Klaus opened his eyes; he had not slept, merely resting. He scooped Caroline up into his arms; she opened her eyes slightly as she nestled into Klaus's arms. "Whe...where" she managed to mumble as she could barely open her eyes, she must have been asleep for a while she thought. She heard Klaus's voice and realised it was Klaus carrying her. 'Who else would it be stupid!' a little voice shouted at her in her head. "Shhh its ok love, I've got you, just rest" he whispered as Caroline tried to speak and open her eyes.

Klaus smiled at her, if she could see it, she didn't seem to be able to notice it at that particular moment in time. Caroline woke up to find herself in a comfy and large but unfamiliar bed. She sat up and stretched, checking her arms and hands for marks that weren't there, Caroline sighed and smiled as she remembered she had been saved, she smiled even more when she remembered who had saved her. 'No Caroline don't be happy! He is Klaus, big bad evil hybrid Klaus' Caroline heard that little voice say. Caroline scowled then replied mentally 'Oh go away!' Caroline heard footsteps and smiled as she saw Klaus standing in the doorway, looking completely gorgeous; his smile was one of those genuine perfect smiles he rarely showed.

"Feeling better love?" he asked, his voice was music to her ears. "Much" she replied with her head slightly angled for some unknown reason. Klaus moved quicker than Caroline could fathom, before she knew it he was sitting right in front of her. "You scared me yesterday Caroline" he muttered under his breath. Caroline looked down and instantly felt guilty. Klaus held her chin up and looked her in the eye. "Klaus" she mumbled as his eyes bore into hers. "What Caroline" he replied cockily as his nose touched hers. Rebekah called out "nik! We have visitors!" Klaus rolled his eyes into his skull then placed his wrist in front of Caroline. "Drink up love." He smirked as Caroline just stared at him. "Klaus. I am not going to drink your blood." Klaus bit his wrist and pushed in front of her mouth so her lips were practically touching his now bleeding wrist. The veins under Caroline's eyes fought for control, she was successfully fighting them when Klaus sighed and put his wrist to her lips, Caroline pulled her best 'I will kill you glare' as she drank, after about 30 seconds Caroline pulled back and glared at him. "Better?" he asked, his voice was unbelievably patronising. "Much" Caroline sneered. Klaus chuckled then stood up, "I'll be right back" he purred. Caroline sat up and found a pile of her clothes on her bed; thankfully Rebekah knew what was good. Caroline quickly changed. 'Damn him and his blood' Caroline growled as she walked out the room.

Caroline made her way down the stairs slowly, she could hear voices, harsh and cold was the tone of the…conversation, which was going on. "Where is she!" she heard a familiar voice. 'Bonnie?' she asked herself. She reached the top of the stairs. Thankfully Caroline sat down and was not spotted as she listened in. "she is upstairs resting" she heard Elijah reply calmly. She saw Elena and bonnie head on in front of the originals. Damon and Stefan were right behind them. "look we don't want a fight, we just want our friend back, plus Liz has been going out of her mind with worry" Stefan responded, Caroline felt a twang of pain mixed with guilt and new feeling that she wasn't quite sure of as she realised she didn't want to leave, she wanted the originals to fight for her, to make them leave, she dint want them to take her away from them, she had grown to love them, each and every one, even kol, even in his own weird little way she loved him like a brother. Caroline watched in despair as Rebekah tried to argue but Elijah just silenced her. "We are not keeping her prisoner here, if she wants to see you all, which I'm sure she will, she will find you."

Caroline was surprised at Elijah, quiet, seemingly non caring Elijah was fighting for her to stay a bit longer. Stefan stepped forward; he moved over to Klaus and looked him in the eye. "Promise no one will hurt her, that if we leave here she will be returned to her house safe and sound." Klaus had to restrain himself from chuckling; Klaus would kill all who so much as looked at her the wrong way. "I promise" Klaus replied strongly, Stefan nodded slightly then ushered the group out of the room, silencing Damon before he could begin. Caroline watched the scene unfold and smiled, she rushed back to her room as Rebekah turned around. Klaus thanked Elijah as he walked up the stairs, wanting to return to his interesting interaction with Caroline.

He found her leaning against the door frame with a grin plastered on her face. "What's so amusing love?" Klaus asked, desperately trying to understand her happiness. "You guys want me to stay?" she asked slyly. Klaus grinned and stepped forward so he was close again. "Very much so, me especially. Caroline knew how she felt, now was the time to let Klaus know. Caroline lent forward so her nose was touching Klaus's. "Looks like I'm staying for a while then" she challenged as Klaus grabbed her and pushed her against the door frame, not too roughly though. "You can stay as long as you like sweetheart" he murmured as his lips were mere inches from Caroline's, for them being close was always a must. "Klaus?" Klaus looked Caroline in the eye. "Yes love?" Caroline grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you going to kiss me now or not?" Klaus grinned but restrained himself. "What about your friends?" "Screw them" was her quick reply; he could see she meant it. He leaned in close, he could smell her. "Never knew you felt this way love" he murmured as he rested his lips on the corner of her mouth.

"What can I say, I was being stubborn." She murmured, Klaus chuckled then kissed her, deep and passionate. After about a minute of full on tongue duelling they pulled away, each other's noses were still touching. "Breakfast?" Caroline smiled as stepped back and leaned against the wall. "Food or blood?" she asked with a serious look on her face. Klaus smiled as he slung his arm around her shoulder and walked her down the corridor to the stairs, "either, although you mentioned in your sleep how good my blood is" Caroline flushed deep red and let out a tiny gasp. "I did not!" she whispered. Klaus smiled as he taunted her, "love, I was there, deny it if you want, but I'm perfectly fine with it" Caroline looked him in the eye and saw he meant it. "Fine, your blood is...perfect, like you and nothing else compares, is that what you wanted?" Klaus chuckled, "it will do, and at least you're not being stubborn anymore." They smiled and laughed as they walked into the kitchen, the kitchen containing the rest of the originals, but they didn't care, they had each other, and that was all they would ever need.

* * *

**_now reveiw :)_**


End file.
